Auch engel können weinen
by Kuecken
Summary: Worum es geht? hmm lest es doch . ist eine Songfic!


Auch Engel können Weinen!  
  
Regen! Ja genau dieses Wetter passte zu der Stimmung des jungen der auf dem Weg zu seinem besten freund war. Er kannte den Weg auswendig immer ging er ihn manchmal schnell manchmal langsam aber immer der selbe. Es schnürte ihm die kehle zu daran zu denken, dass er bald weg müsste. Und alles nur weil seine Eltern nicht mehr in Japan wohnen wollten. Der Braunhaarige Junge stand nun mit Gemischten Gefühlen vor dem Hochhaus! Wusste nicht was er tun sollte ob er schon auspacken sollte oder ob er warten sollte. Er war sich unsicher und hatte angst doch auch diese Gefühle mussten jetzt überspielt werden denn er musste es jetzt los werden. Oder sollte er hier bleiben? Alt genug war er ja aber seine Eltern und Kari rechneten damit das er mit ihnen ging und das durfte er ihnen doch nicht einfach so vermiesen auch wenn es hieß, dass er nur noch traurig war. Er musste es in kauf nehmen. Langsam ging er hinein stieg in den Fahrstuhl und stand kurz darauf vor der Tür. Langsam klingelte er und wartete. Als die Tür geöffnet wurde setzte er ein strahlendes Lächeln auf. Wollte den anderen nicht verunsichern und sich selber mut zusprechen. Matt war Glücklich denn "sein" Tai war da. Lächelnd ließ er ihn rein bemerkte aber das etwas nicht stimmte und sah ihn fragend an. Tai seufzte und setzte sich stand dann aber wieder auf und lief durch den Raum. "Matt, es... es tut mir leid..." tränen kamen und bahnten sich einen weg nach draußen. Matt sah Tai schockiert an. "Matt meine Eltern ziehen hier weg und wollen, dass ich und Kari mitkommen. Ich wollte es dir noch sagen wir fahren in 4 Wochen! Wir können sie nicht umstimmen." Matt sah ihn noch schockierter an und Tai schluchzte nur. "Aber Tai was wird dann aus uns den Digiritter? Und aus mir?" Tai sah Matt an. "an unserer Freundschaft wird sich nichts ändern glaub mir ich werde jede Woche schreiben wenn es geht auch jeden Tag aber ich kann meinen Eltern diese Bitte nicht abschlagen sie sind so froh, dass ich mit komme und ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll!" Tai war am ende und weinte hemmungslos. Er wusste das er seine Entscheidung irgendwann bereuen würde aber er würde dass jetzt durchziehen für seine Eltern. Er liebte Matt und wollte abstand gewinnen da Matt diese Gefühle sowieso nicht Erwiderte. "Matt es tut mir leid!" Matt sah Tai schockiert an. "Du kannst mich doch jetzt nicht alleine lassen! Ich brauche dich Tai mehr als mein leben ich halte es ohne dich nicht aus. Das würde mich umbringen!" Matt schluchzte und Tai zeriss es das Herz. "Es tut mir leid Matt aber ich kann jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen. Und außerdem kann ich dort drüben eine richtige Karriere als Fußballer anfangen das was ich mir immer gewünscht hatte." Matt sah ihn schockiert an. nun sprang Tai auf und rannte nach hause dort sperrte er sich in sein Zimmer ein. Leise schluchzte er und weinte. Kari hörte es geschockt und verschwand dann zugleich aus dem Haus. *ich muss mit Takeru sprechen* dachte sie nur und war kurze Zeit später bei ihm. Sie klingelte und wurde gleich stürmisch umarmt dann wurde sie auch von einem Braunen jungen umarmt. Sie musste grinsen als sie TK´ s eifersüchtiges Gesicht sah. Sie passten einfach zu gut zusammen die beide! Kari setzte sich und seufzte dann. "Hey Kari was ist denn los!" wollte TK wissen und kam mit einem Glas O-Saft aus der Küche. Kari sah auf und schluckte. "Du weißt doch dass ich dir erzählt hab, dass wir nach America ziehen! Ich glaube Tai hat Matt nun auch bescheid gesagt!" Kari sah in das Glas. "TK er liegt in seinem Zimmer und weint sich die Augen aus dem Kopf! Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll um ihm zu Helfen er liebt Matt so sehr! Und ich kann ihm nicht im geringsten helfen." TK seufzte. "Hm vielleicht lieben sie sich ja auch und deswegen weint Tai!" TK sah Davis an der sofort rot anlief! "willst du mir jetzt weiß machen das ich geweint hab? Ich dachte du hast geweint!" TK sah Davis an und grinste. "Nein du hast geweint mein Koi!" Davis sah TK an und fing dann an zu lachen. "Ich weiß! Aber was machen wir mit Tai? Es bleiben uns noch 4 Wochen!" sagte Davis. TK nickte und Kari sah beide fragend an. "ihr wollt ihn verkuppeln?" TK und Davis nickten beide. Kari lächelte und schüttelte den kopf. "Lasst es bitte dann fällt ihm der Abschied noch schwerer!" Kari seufzte stand auf und ging nach hause. Die Tür war noch immer verschlossen, das schluchzen jedoch hatte ein Ende genommen.  
  
Matt saß alleine zu hause und weinte! Was sollte er denn jetzt tun? Er wusste es nicht! Das einzigste was er wusste, war dass er unbedingt mit Tai über seine Gefühle reden musste aber wie? Er wusste es plötzlich! Wie ein Gedankenblitz kam ihm die Idee und er setzte sie sofort in die Tat um. Matt schlief die ganze nacht nicht und schrieb nur an einem Song. Früh am Morgen war er endlich zufrieden und fertig, langsam legte er sich hin und schlief zugleich ein. Tai war früh wach und ging auch zur schule aber alles hörte sich in seinen Ohren monoton und dumpf an. Er realisierte die anderen nicht war in seiner eigenen Welt und lief auch an Matt der wartete vorbei ohne ihn zu sehen. Tai weinte in sich drin war traurig und wollte jemanden zum anlehnen haben! Aber wen? Sora? Nein die Schreckschraube nicht! Mimi, Die war nicht da Matt ging nicht und die anderen auch nicht. Er war alleine ganz alleine keiner verstand seine Gefühle niemand in diesem beschissenen leben verstand was er gerade durch machte. Tai wurde von einer Hand die sich auf seine Schulter legte in die Reale Welt zurück geholt. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und erblickte Matt. "Tai? Redest du nicht mehr mit mir?" Tai lächelte. "Nein ich war nur in Gedanken entschuldige Matt es tut mir leid!" Matt nickte Lächelte auch und zusammen gingen sie in die Klasse. Keiner sah das Kalkweiße Gesicht von Tai, keiner bemerkte wie schlecht es ihm ging. Tai setzte sich und sah aus dem Fenster und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Nach der Schule ging er nach hause wo seine Eltern schon warteten. Tai sah beide fragend an. "Tai, Kari macht euch fertig wir müssen zum Flughafen! Euer Dad muss nun doch früher anfangen und wir müssen sofort los! Die Sachen lassen wir nachfliegen! Eingepackt sind sie ja schon." Tai sah beide schockiert an und fühlte dass er den tränen nahe war. "Kön... können wir denn nicht noch warten?" Tai sah beide bittend an. "Nein Tai tut mir leid!" Tai fühlte sich schlecht er wollte nicht weg er wollte nicht weg von Japan und auch nicht weg von Matt. "Ich will doch noch auf Matt´ s Konzert heute Abend ich habe es ihn versprochen!" Tai weinte nun und konnte es nicht zurück halten. "Na gut du kannst ja nach geflogen kommen mit Kari!" Tai nickte und verschwand dann in seinem Ehemaligen Zimmer. *ich will hier nicht weg* dachte Tai und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Aber was nutzte es ihm hier zu bleiben wenn Matt ihn sowieso nicht liebte und er seine zu Matt nicht Erwidert bekam. Tai blieb fast den ganzen Mittag im Zimmer doch gegen Abend machte er sich dann fertig. Frisch gestylt ging er zu dem Konzert und stand zwischen massenweiße Mädchen die Matt zu schrieen oder einfach nur Hysterisch hin und her hopsten. Tai hörte Matt zu und wusste dass es das letzte mal sein würde. *ich liebe dich Matt* Tai lächelte. Bei dem Letzten Lied aber trat Matt ans Mikro und Lächelte die Menge an. "Das Letzte Lied habe ich für eine Person geschrieben die mir sehr am Herzen liegt und die mich niemals vergessen sollte denn ich Liebe diese Person über alles! Sogar Mehr als meine Music! Ich will nicht dass du gehst Tai! Ich hoffe du hörst das Lied!" Matt gab der Band ein Zeichen die anfing zu spielen. Tai stand mit offenem Mund da und hörte gespannt zu.  
  
Engel!  
  
Fühlst du nicht diesen Schmerz in mir, oh siehst du nicht ich kann nicht mehr! Hilf Mir oh schau mich an ich bemüh mich sehr! Was muss noch Geschehen dass du mich erhörst Ich danke dir dafür dass du mich beschützt danke dir für all den Segen den du mir gibst Ohne dich wäre mein leben nicht so wie es ist Gibst mir die Kraft zu sein wie du es bist oh ich brauche dich!  
  
Selbst Engel Weinen Engel Leiden Engel fühln sich mal alleine Sie verzweifeln wie jeder andre fallen tief und haben Feinde. Selbst Engel Weinen Engel Leiden Engel fühln sich mal alleine Sie verzweifeln wie jeder andre fallen tief und haben Feinde.  
  
Fühlst du nicht diesen Schmerz in mir oh siehst du nicht ich kann nicht mehr! Hilf Mir oh schau mich an ich bemüh mich sehr! Was muss noch Geschehen dass du mich erhörst Ich schaue auf zu den Stern Million wo viele von uns Engel Wohnen So viele tränen die mich quäln wer rettet mich und all die seeln  
  
Die Zeit verschwindet was uns verbindet  
  
Selbst Engel Weinen Engel Leiden Engel fühln sich mal alleine Sie verzweifeln wie jeder andre fallen tief und haben Feinde. Selbst Engel Weinen Engel Leiden Engel fühln sich mal alleine Sie verzweifeln wie jeder andre fallen tief und haben Feinde.  
  
Ich öffne dir mein Herz denn du befreist mich von Leid und schmerz Ich lass dich hinein denn du nimmst mir die Sorgen und Wäschst sie rein Und du kennst meine geschichte du gibst mir den Weg nach dem ich mich richte Gibst meinem Leben einen sinn und lässt mich sein so wie ich bin! (wir normal gesprochen)  
  
So führe mich aus dieser Dunkelheit zeige mir den weg der mich befreit Ich will doch nur ein Zeichen von dir befrei mich von all diesen Ketten hier  
  
Die kraft sie schwindet was uns verbindet  
  
Selbst Engel Weinen Engel Leiden Engel fühln sich mal alleine Sie verzweifeln wie jeder andre fallen tief und haben Feinde. Selbst Engel Weinen Engel Leiden Engel fühln sich mal alleine Sie verzweifeln wie jeder andre fallen tief und haben Feinde.  
  
Lied Ende  
  
Matt trat mit tränennassem Gesicht einen schritt zurück und sah in die stille halle die voller Mädchen war außer einem Braunen Jungen der weinend fast am Anfang stand und es nicht fassen konnte. Matt lächelte Tai an und dieser drehte sich nur schnell um und wollte nach draußen. Matt schnappte sich das Mikro. "Warte! Bitte!" Tai blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Matt sprang von der Bühne und rannte auf Tai zu! Der nahm Matt dann nur in den Arm und gab ihm einen Kuss! Die Kameras hielten direkt drauf doch den Beiden war es reichlich egal. Tai ließ Matt los. "Ich liebe dich Matt! Und ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen!" Matt sah ihn verwundert an und Tai lächelte nur mit tränennassem Gesicht. "Ich bleibe hier Matt!" flüsterte er "hier bei dir ich will nicht weg!" Matt umarmte Tai glücklich und Tai erwiderte sie. Lange Küssten sie sich und hörten danach ein lautes Applaus von den Zuschauern. Tai rief noch am gleichen Abend bei seinen Eltern an und teilte ihnen die Entscheidung mit. Auch Kari wollte nicht weg und blieb. Tai war glücklicher denn je und Matt wollte dann auch bei ihnen einziehen. Am Abend lagen sie in Tai´ s Bett. "Ich liebe dich Yama! Bitte lass mich nie alleine!" Matt lächelte gab Tai einen Kuss und gab ihm dass versprechen. "Niemals würde ich dich wieder alleine lassen dafür liebe ich dich zu sehr!" ein langer Kuss folgte und beide schliefen glücklich ein.  
  
The End 


End file.
